1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to substations distributing electrical signals in cable systems and more particularly to the coupling of a cable to the substation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the center conductor of the cable of a system distributing electrical signals had been coupled mechanically to a circuit board. The mechanical coupling of the center conductor cable to the circuit board frequently resulted in destructive mechanical forces being applied to the circuit board. In addition, the mechanical coupling to the circuit board made exchange of the circuit board difficult.
Even when the center conductor of the cable was not directly coupled to the circuit board, the force exerted by this center conductor can impose severe limitations on the element of the distribution substation to which the center conductor could be coupled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved cable distribution system substation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of coupling a cable to an assembly.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved method of coupling the center conductor of a cable to an apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved center cable conductor seizure which distributes the force of the center conductor through the assembly frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a center conductor seizure which permits an electronic circuit, coupled electrically to a cable center conductor, to be removed without uncoupling the center conductor.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a method of engaging the center conductor of a cable so that the force exerted by the cable is distributed to an apparatus housing.
It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an insulating housing for a conducting terminal, the conducting terminal adapted to engage the center conductor of a cable, the conducting terminal further adapted to couple removably to a spring terminal, and wherein the insulated housing is engaged by structural members of the substation to which the cable is to be coupled.